


No Diretide for Roshan

by selenium02



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Diretide, Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenium02/pseuds/selenium02





	No Diretide for Roshan

The season of the Dire is upon us again but all is peaceful with no sight of celebration. No rising Darktide , no red river and the Sun is as fierce as usual.

Diretide, used to be the annual suspension of Roshan's enchantment pit. The only time Roshan can leave his pit. With total freedom , Roshan ganked through the night, in search for his favorite confection , the Greevil Taffy.For the heroes, it was Roshan Hunting season because Roshan stuffed with Greevil Taffies drops sweet sweet loots.

Recipe of this green taffy used to be a secret and only known to the Yhauronish confectioners. Somehow , someone leaked the recipe to the heroes.Take a Greevil and use a greevil-taffy-torture-rack and you got yourself a Greevil Taffy. With Keen technology and machinery , the heroes managed to mass produce the Greevil Taffy. All Greevils in the wild were hunted or caught till near extinction. Now , Greevils can only be found in Greevil courier services , tamed and no longer running wild .

In Global Silence, Roshan griefs the loss of his favorite candy. Shedding tears, licking tongue , shutting eyelids ,watering mouth , trying to recall the taste of the Green candy. It had been years since he tasted one.

How Roshan misses the Greevil Taffy and its sugar rush.A sugar rush so awesome that Roshan raged with power and strength till he dropped dead It took 10 heroes to take down Roshan.It was an epic showdown. Sadly, none of its sweet tempting scent can be found anywhere. Misses those day where heroes will give Roshan those delicious taffies as offering to spare their puny lives.

Whats the joy of immortality if there's no Diretide! Thought Roshan as he lets out a deafening roar as if he had been killed. The audible roar proves that the pain in his heart is as painful as death. With great anger , Roshan bashes the pit's wall and slams the ground as though he is fighting those heroes with their coffers filled with Greevil Taffy.

Not for long , Roshan calms himself down.Then he walks towards his wardrobe and his hand reaches the far right of the clothes . He pushes the clothes to the other side, dividing the clothes , revealing the clothes that he desired to see. Those are the Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster costumes. Costumes bestowed upon Roshan for the Halloween's spirit.Those costumes had been collecting dust for many years, moldy and suffocating

Heart pained by the sorry sights of those costumes , Roshan closes the wardrobe and returns to his usual post in the pit. Praying that one day , spirit of Diretide will return.


End file.
